1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting device array and a display which are capable of full color light emission and white light emission.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, development of organic electroluminescence (organic EL; OLED) technology is active. Then, attention has been paid to the problem that the luminescent color changes between the case where a light emitting device utilizing such technology is viewed from the front and the case where the device is viewed from an oblique angle. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-110363 discloses a device for reducing a spectral change depending on a change of the viewing angle by controlling orientation of a luminescent material.
On the other hand, Japanese Patent-Application Laid-Open No. 2002-367770 discloses a technique for reducing a white color shift while paying attention to that the white color shift arises due to a shift of wavelength, decrease of luminescence intensity, and the like depending on the change of viewing angle. More specifically, it discloses determining a position of a translucent reflective layer in a film thickness direction such that a peak wavelength of internal emission spectrum of a light emitting layer and a peak wavelength of multiple interference filter spectrum by a resonance portion are offset with respect to each other.
Nevertheless, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-110363 has not paid attention to the problem of a white color shift when performing color mixing using light emitting devices of different luminescent colors.
In addition, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-367770 relates to an organic light emitting device which has a resonance structure utilizing multiple interference and which, because of having the resonance structure, is directed to a structure suitable for a device showing a strong luminous intensity only when viewed from the front.